La Última Canción
by ArantxaVF
Summary: La vida de Rachel Berry se convirtio al reves cuando su madre bioligica desaparecio de su vida. Ella se va a vivir un verano con su madre porque su papa asi lo quiso. Rach conocio a Quinn, la ultima persona que ella penso que se enamoraria.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

······ ······

_Rachel_

Mirando por la ventana del dormitorio, Rachel se preguntaba si el Pastor Harris estaría ya en la Iglesia. Ella asumió que ya estaba ahí, ella miraba las olas romperse sobre la playa, se preguntaba si el todavía seria capaz de mirar el juego de luces que fluían a través de la vidriera por encima de el. Tal vez no-la ventana había sido instalada hace mas de un mes, después de todo, y el estaba muy preocupado para notarlo.

Aun, ella tenia fe que alguien nuevo en la ciudad había llegado a la iglesia esta mañana y experimentado la misma sensación de asombre que había tenido cuando había visto por primera vez la luz de inundación de la Iglesia en ese dia frio de Noviembre. Y ella esperaba que el visitante había tomado algún tiempo para considerar de a donde había venido la ventana y para admirar su belleza.

Ella había estado despierta por una hora, pero no estaba lista para ponerle frente al dia. Las festividades se sentían diferente este año. Ayer, se había llevado a su hermano menor, Jonah, a dar un paseo por la playa. Aquí y allí había arboles de Navidad en las cubiertas de las casas que pasaban. En este tiempo del año, ellos tenían la playa mas o menos para si mismos, pero Jonah no mostraba ningún interés en las olas o en las gaviotas que lo habían fascinado meses atrás. En vez, el quería ir al taller, y Rachel lo llevo hasta ahí, aunque el solo se quedo unos cuantos minutos antes de dejarlos sin decir una sola palabra.

En la mesita de noche junto a ella había una pila de fotografías enmarcadas de la alcoba de la pequeña casa de playa, junto con otros artículos que había recogido esa mañana. En silencio, ella estudio esos objetos hasta que interrumpida por un toque a la puerta. Su padre asomo la cabeza.

"¿Quieres desayunar? Encontre un poco de cereal en la alacena."

"No estoy hambrienta, Papá."

"Necesitas comer algo, cariño."

Rachel siguió mirando el montón de fotos, sin ver nada en absoluto. "Estaba mal, papa. Y no se que hacer ahora"

"Quieres decir acerca de tu mamá?"

"De todo…"

"¿Quieres hablarlo?"

Cuando Rachel no contesto, su papa cruzo la habitación y se sentó junto a ella.

"A veces ayuda si lo hablas. Has estado tan callada estos últimos días"

Por un instante, Rachel sintió como las memorias la abrumaban: el fuego y la subsiguiente reconstrucción de la Iglesia, la vidriera, la canción que finalmente acabo. Ella pensó sobre Santana y Brittany y Finn.

Pensó sobre Quinn. Ella tenía dieciocho años y recordaba el verano en la que fue traicionada, el verano en que fue arrestada, el verano en el que se enamoro. No había sido hace mucho, pero a veces ella sentía que fue completamente una persona diferente en ese entonces.

Rachel suspiro. "¿Y Jonah?"

"Él no esta aquí. Hiram lo llevo a la tienda de zapatos. Es como un cachorro. Sus pies crecen mas rápido que lo demás"

Rach sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como apareció. En el silencio que siguió, sintió como su papá reunía su cabello y le daba un giro en una cola de caballo suelto en la espalda. Su papa siempre ha hecho eso desde que ella era pequeña. Extrañamente, ella todavía lo encuentra reconfortante.

"Mira…," Su papa se levanto de la cama, fue hacia el closet y saco la maleta y la puso en la cama. "¿Porque no hablamos mientras empacas?"

"Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar"

"¿Qué tal por el principio? ¿Jonah menciono algo sobre tortugas?"

Rachel se cruzo de brazos, sabiendo que la historia no había empezado ahí. "No realmente", ella dijo. "Aunque yo no estaba allí cuando sucedió, creo que el verano realmente empezó desde el incendio."

"¿Qué incendio?"

Rachel cogió la pila de fotografías sobre la mesita de noche y gentilmente removió un articulo de prensa hecho bolita que estaba entre dos fotos enmarcadas. Le entrego el papel de periódico amarillento a su padre.

"Este incendio," ella dijo. "El de la Iglesia."

**SOSPECHA ILEGAL DE FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES POR EL**

**INCENCIO EN LA IGLESIA**

Playa Wrightsville, NC—Un fuego destruyo la histórica Iglesia First Baptist en Fin de Año Nuevo, y los investigadores sospechas de fuegos artificiales ilegales.

Los bomberos fueron convocados por una llamada anónima para la iglesia frente a la playa justo después de medianoche y encontraron llamas y humo que salía de la parte trasera de la estructura, dijo Tim Ryan, el mayor de los Wrightsville Beach Fire Department. Los restos de una botella de cohetes, fuegos artificiales "Airbone", fueron encontrados en el origen del incendio.

El Pastor Charlie Harris estaba en el interior de la Iglesia cuando el fuego empezó y sufrió quemaduras de segundo grado en sus brazos y manos. Fue transportado al Centro Medico "New Hanover Regional" y esta actualmente en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Fue la segunda iglesia de fuego en pocos meses en el Condado de New Hanover. En Noviembre la Iglesia Good Hope Covenant en Wilmington que fue completamente destruida "Los investigadores todavía están tratando como sospechoso, y como un caso de incendio potencial en este momento," Ryan señalo.

Testigos reportaron que 20 minutos antes del incendio, cohetes fueron vistos ser lanzados en la playa atrás de la Iglesia, probablemente por la celebración de Año Nuevo. "Los cohetes son ilegales en Carolina del Norte, y son especialmente peligrosas a la relativa condición de sequia." Advirtió Ryan. "Este incendio muestra la razón del porque. Un hombre esta en el hospital y la Iglesia es una perdida total"

Cuando su papa termino de leerlo, ella miro hacia arriba, viendo los ojos de Rachel. Rachel dudo, entonces, con un suspiro, ella empezó a contar la historia que todavía se sentía completamente sin sentido, incluso con el beneficio de retrospectiva.

**Hola gente! Pues bueno aquí empezando un nuevo Faberry ya que en español no hay muchos T.T Pero esta historia se basara en el libro de Nicholas Sparks "The Last Song" como yo tengo el libro en ingles tendre que traducirlo en español y adaptarlo a dos chavas y a padres homosexuales y asi (: Si quieren que siga con la historia háganmelo saber con una pequeño review ahí abajito en el botoncito (: o los perseguiré en sus sueños r_r **

**Otro pequeño aviso pongo a Finn como malo porque me cae mal no exite el Finchel ¬¬ Finn es tonto ¬¬ jajaja bueno si quieren que haga la historia tal como el libro ya saben presionen el botón de Review! Nada les cuesta hasta ponga un Hola! Tan siquiera! Gente! :DD bueno Espero que les guste la historia y tratare de subir seguido pero como ya les dije me tardare porque el libro que tengo esta en ingles D: y debo traducir en español :) aasi qee Mucho gusto a todos y que continue la historia! :DD**


	2. 1 Rachel

1

······^.^······

_Rachel_

6 Meses Antes

Rachel esta encorvada en el asiento delantero del coche, preguntándose porque en la tierra su papa y mamá la odiaban tanto.

Era la única cosa que podía explicar el por que se iba a visitar a su mamá, en esta axila olvidada de Dios del sur de algún lugar, en vez de estar pasando tiempo con sus amigos en su hogar en Manhattan.

No, tachen eso. Ella no estaba solo visitando a su mama. _Visitando _implicaba un fin de semana o dos, tal vez hasta una semana. Ella suponía que podía vivir con una _visita_. ¿Pero quedarse hasta finales de Agosto? ¿Mas o menos casi todo el verano? Eso era como el destierro, y para la mayoría de las nuevas horas de conducir, ella se había sentido como un prisionero siendo transferido a un centro de penitenciario rural. Rach no podía creer que su papa en realidad vaya hacerla pasar por esto.

Rachel estaba envuelta en miseria, le tomo un segundo reconocer la Sonata de Mozart no. 16 en Do Mayor. Era una de las piezas que había tocado en Carnegie Hall hace cuatro años, y ella sabia que su papa lo había muestro mientras Rach estaba durmiendo. Que pena. Rachel alcanzo la radio para apagarlo.

"Por qué haces eso?" su papa pregunto, ceñudo. "Me gusta escucharte tocar."

"Yo no."

"¿Qué tal si bajo el volumen?"

"Solo para, Papa. Esta bien? No estoy de animo."

Rachel miro por la ventana, a sabiendas de que los labios de su padre eran ahora una línea estrecha. Su papa hacia eso mucho en estos días. Era como si sus labios fueron magnetizados.

"Creo que acabo de ver un pelicano cuando cruzamos el puente para la playa Wrightsville," su papa comento una ligereza forzada.

"Caray, eso es genial. Tal vez deberías llamar al cazador de cocodrilos."

"EL murió," Jonah dijo, su voz flotando desde el asiento trasero, los sonidos se mezclaban con los de su Game Boy. Su 10-años-dolor-de-trasero hermano era adicto a esa cosa. "¿No lo recuerdas?" Seguía hablando. "Fue realmente triste."

"Claro que lo recuerdo."

"No sonabas como si lo recordaras."

"Bueno, yo si"

"Entonces no tenias que haber dicho lo que dijiste."

Ella no se molesto en responder una tercera vez. Su hermano siempre necesitaba la última palabra. La volvía _loca. _

"¿Fuiste capaz de conseguir algo de sueño?" Su papa pregunto.

"Hasta que golpeaste ese bache. Gracias por eso, por cierto. Mi cabeza prácticamente paso por el vidrio."

La mirada de su papa se quedo en el camino. "Estoy feliz de escuchar que tu siesta te puso en mejor animo."

Rachel chaqueo las encías. Su papa odiaba eso, lo que fue la razón principal que lo había hecho mientras bajaban por la Interestatal 95. La interestatal, era en su humilde opinión, la más aburrida línea que se había concebido. A menos que hubiera alguien que encontrara particularmente entretenida la comida rápida, asquerosos baños y millones de pinos, esto podía servir como para dormir a alguien.

Ella dijo exactamente estas palabras a su papa en Delaware, Maryland, y Virginia, pero su papa ignoraba los comentarios. En vez de intentar hacer un agradable viaje ya que era la última vez que se verían por un tiempo, Papa no era de los que conversaban en carro. No se sentía cómodo al manejar, lo cual no era sorpresa ya que ellos se montaban al metro o tomaban taxis cuando necesitaban llegar a algún lado. En el departamento, sin embargo… _eso era _una diferente historia. Papa no tuvo reparos en meter cosas allí, y el dueño del edificio vino dos veces en el ultimo par de mese para pedir que se mantuviera bajo. Papa probablemente creía en lo ruidoso que gritaba por las calificaciones de Rachel, o los amigos de Rachel, o el hecho de que Rachel continuaba ignorando su hora de llegada, o el _Incidente—_especialmente el _incidente_—lo que mas probable seria lo que a Rachel le importaba.

Esta bien, el no era el peor papa. Realmente no lo era. Y cuando se sentía generosa, Rachel podría incluso admitir que él era bastante bueno en cuanto a todos los padres. Solo que su papa estaba atorado entre un raro tiempo y espacio en el cual los niños nunca crecían, y Rachel deseaba por centésima vez hubiera nacido en Mayo en vez de Agosto. Que era cuando ella cumplía dieciocho, y su papa no podía forzarla a nada. Legalmente, seria lo demasiado grande para hacer sus propias decisiones, y venir aquí abajo no era una de las cosas por hacer.

Pero ahora mismo, Rach no tuvo otra elección. Porque todavía tenía diecisiete. Por el _truco del calendario. _Porque su mama la tuvo _tres meses antes de lo que se esperaba_ otra razón para no querer a su mama. No importaba cuan ferozmente Rach suplicaba o quejaba o gritaba sobre sus planes de verano, no hubiera hecho un poco de diferencia. Rachel & Jonah estarían pasando las vacaciones con su mama, y eso era la decisión final. No había _si_, _y's,_ ó _peros al respecto_, era como su papa lo había dicho. Rachel había aprendido como _despreciar _esa expresión.

Justo abajo del puente, el tráfico del verano se había reducido a una sola línea de coches. Del lado, entre las casas, Rachel miro el océano. Yuppe. Como si le importara.

"¿Por qué estas haciéndonos hacer esto?" Rachel gimió.

"Ya hemos pasado por esto," su papa contesto. "Necesitas pasar tiempo con tu mama. Ella te extraña"

"¿Pero por qué todo el verano? ¿No podía haber sido solo un par de semanas?"

"Necesitan mas que un par de semanas juntos. No lo has visto durante tres años."

"Esa no es mi culpa. Ella fue la que se fue."

"Si, pero tu no has tomado sus llamadas. Y cada vez que ella viene a Nueva York para verte a ti y a Jonah, tu lo ignoras y sales con tus amigos."

Rachel chasqueo de nuevo sus encías. Desde la esquina de su ojo su padre hacia una mueca de dolor.

"Yo no quiero verla o hablar con ella," dijo Rachel.

"¿Solo intenta hacer lo mejor, esta bien? Tu madre es una buena mujer y te ama."

"¿Es por eso que nos abandono?"

En vez de contestar, su papa miro el espejo retrovisor.

"¿Tu has estado esperando esto no, Jonah?"

"¿Estas bromeando? Esto va a ser genial!"

"Estoy feliz de que tengas una buena actitud. Tal vez le puedas enseñar a tu hermana."

El resopló. "Si, claro."

"Solo no veo, por qué no puedo pasar el verano con mis amigos," Rach gimio. Ella todavía no acababa. Ella todavía tenia la fantasia de que podría convencer a sus mama de dar vuelta atrás.

"No quieres decir, prefieres pasar todo la noche en clubs? No soy ingenua, Rachy. Yo se lo que pasa en esos lugares."

"Yo no hago nada malo, papa."

"¿Qué tal sobre tus calificaciones? ¿Y tu toque de queda? Y—"

"¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?" Rachel lo corto. "Como por qué es una orden pasar tiempo con mi mamá?"

Su papa la ignoro. Luego otra vez, y el tenia toda la razón de ignorarla. El ya había contestado la pregunta millones de veces, incluso si Rach no quería aceptarlo.

El tráfico eventualmente empezó a avanzar otra vez, y el carro se movió solo una cuadra y media antes de entrar a otro embotellamiento. Su padre bajo la ventana y trato de mirar alrededor del coche delante de ellos.

"Me pregunto que estará pasando," el murmuro. "Esta realmente lleno allá abajo."

"Es la playa," Jonah ofreció. "Siempre esta llena la playa."

"Son las tres de la tarde en Domingo. No debería haber tanta gente."

Rachel alzo las piernas y las abrazo, odiando su vida. Odiando todo sobre esto.

"Oye, pá?" pregunto Jonah. "¿Mama sabe sobre el arresto de Rachel?"

"Si. Ella sabe," El contesto.

"¿Qué va a hacer?"

Esta vez, Rachel contesto. "El no va a hacer nada. Todo lo que le a importado a sido el piano y el canto."

Su mama, una vez profesor de Juliiard, había sido su maestra también, y durante mucho tiempo, que había sido consumida por el deseio no solo de tocar, pero para componer música original con su mama.

Ella era buena. Muy buena, en realidad, y por eso por las conecciones de su madre a Julliard, la administración y profesores eran consientes de su abilidad.

A veces deseaba que su mama le hubiera enseñado a tocar la guitarra eléctrica. ¿Qué se suponía que haría con la habilidad de tocar el piano y cantar? ¿Enseñar música en la escuela local? ¿O tocar en un lobby de hotel? ¿O perseguir la difícil vida de su madre? Mira donde lo había dejado el piano y el canto. Termino renunciando a Julliard para que pudiera salir a la carretera como un concertista de piano. El viajaba 40 semanas al año, tiempo suficiente para poner una cadena en la poca relación que tenían madre—hija. La siguiente cosa que sabia era que su papa estaba gritando todo el tiempo y mama se metia a su guaridad, caparazón como hacia todo el tiempo, hasta un dia el que ya no regreso de una gira por el Sur.

_¿Como funciono eso para ti, mama?_

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Ella realmente no quería estar ahí. Dios solo sabe cuanto ella no quería tener nada que ver con nada con esto.

"Oye, pá!" Jonah llamo. Se hizo para adelante. "¿Qué hay allá? ¿Es eso una rueda de la fortuna?"

Su papa giro el cuello, tratando de ver atreves de una minivan. "Creo que si lo ex, cariño." El contesto. "Debe haber un carnaval en el pueblo."

"¿Podemos ir? ¿Después de tener la cena juntos?"

"Tienes que preguntarle a tu mama"

"Si, y tal vez después, podemos sentarnos junto a una fogata y quemar malvaviscos," Rachel intervino. "Como una gran familia feliz"

Esta vez, ambos la ignoraron.

"¿Crees que tenga otros juegos?" Jonah preguntó.

"Estoy seguro de que si. Y si tu mama no quiere subirlos contigo. Estoy seguro que tu hermana iria contigo."

"Asombroso!"

Rachel se hundió en su asiento, pensó que su madre podría sugerir algo asi. Toda la cosa era demasiado deprimente para creer.

**Hola de nuevo gente hermosa! Aquí en el mismo dia subiendo otro capitulo les digo que tratare de apurarme pero es demasiado tedioso traducir T.T y no soy de las personas pacientes - w – asi qee.. bueno aquí no se qe mas poner muchas gracias por los review y los story alert y amm.. aviso que nombres de lugares se quedaran en ingles porque como demonios voy a traducir eso! D: jaja bueno espero que les gste la historia hasta ahora a mi me gusta y el libro esta aaw pa' lloraar! :D Acabo de ver un raton pasar asi qe mejor ya me voy! :D**

**La ultima canción de Nicholas Sparks. Trama pertenece a el, algunos cuantos personajes a el y otros a Ryan (:**

**Dejen review o los perseguiré en sus dulces sueños! (:**


	3. 2 Shelby

2

_Shelby_

Shelby Corcoran tocaba el piano con una intensidad, anticipando la llegada de sus hijos en cualquier minuto.

El piano estaba localizado en una pequeña alcoba de la pequeña sala de la cabaña que ahora ella llama hogar. Detrás de ella había objetos que representaban su historia personal. No era mucho. Aparte del piano, había una fotografía de su padre y madre cuando ella era pequeña, otra tocando el piano cuando ella era joven. Estaban entre los dos grados que había recibido, uno de Chapel Hill y el otro era de Universidad de Boston, y abajo había un certificado de apreciación de Julliard después de haber enseñado 15 años. Cerca de la ventana había tres horarios enmarcados delineando sus conciertos. Lo mas importante, sin embargo, había media docena de fotografías de Jonah y Rachel, algunas con tachuelas en la pared o enmarcadas y en encima del piano, y cada vez que las miraba, se acordó que a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, nada salió como ella lo esperaba.

El sol de la tarde se iba metiendo por las ventanas, haciendo el interior de la casa caliente, y Shelby podía sentir las gotas de sudor comenzando a formarse. Agradecidamente, el dolor de su estomago había disminuido desde la mañana, pero ella había estado nerviosa por días, y sabia que volvería. Ella siempre tuvo un estomago débil; en sus veintes; tuvo una ulcera después de haber dado a luz a Rachel y tuvo que ser hospitalizada por diverticulitis; en sus treintas, tuvo una operación de la apéndice después de que explotara, mientras estaba embaraza de Jonah. Ella comía Rolaids* como dulces, el ha estado tomando Nexium por años, y ella sabia que probablemente podía comer mejor y ejercitarse mas, dudaba que eso fuera ayudar. Problemas estomacales estan en su familia.

La muerte de su padre hace seis años la cambio, y desde su funeral, se había sentido como si hubiera estado es una especie de cuenta regresiva. En un modo, supuso que lo había estado. Cinco años atrás, había renunciado a su posición en Julliard, y un año después de eso, intento probar su suerte como un concertista de piano. Hace tres años, ella, Hiram y Leroy habían decidido que la custodia de Rachel y Jonah seria completamente de Hiram y Leroy, en menos de doce meses, las fechas de los viajes empezaron a decaer, hasta que finalmente terminaron completamente. El año pasado, el se había trasladado de nuevo, a la ciudad donde creció, un lugar que pensó que nunca mas volvería a ver. Ahora ella trataría de pasar un verano con sus hijos, y trato de imaginar que traería el otoño después de que Rachel y Jonah estuvieran de regreso en Nueva York, solo sabia que se quedaría las hojas medio amarillentas y que en las mañanas respiración serian pequeñas inhalaciones. Hace mucho ella se rindió en tratar de predecir el futuro.

Esto no la molestaba. Sabia que las predicciones eran sin sentido, y además, apenas podía comprender el pasado. Estos días, todo lo que podía decir con certeza era normal en un mundo en que el amor es extraordinario, y la realización lo dejo con una sensación vaga de decepción por la vida que había tenido. ¿Pero que podía hacer ella? A diferencia, de su hermano Hiram y su esposo Leroy, habían sido extrovertidos y sociables, siempre habían sido más reticentes y se mezclaban más en la multitud. Aunque ella tenia ciertos talentos como músico y compositor, carecía de carisma o teatralidad o lo que sea que hacia un artista sobre salir. Ella tenia cuarenta y ocho años, su hija lo evadía, y su hijo estaba creciendo sin ella. Pensándolo, no había a nadie quien culpar si no a si misma, mas que nada, esto era lo que quería saber: ¿Todavía era posible para alguien como ella experimentar con la presencia de Dios?

Hace diez años, nunca se podría haber imaginado preguntarse sobre tal cosa. Dos años, incluso. Pero era la mediana edad, lo que lo hacia ser reflexivo. Aunque alguna vez ella creyó que la respuesta se encontraba en la música que creaba, pero ahora sospecha que estaba mal. Cuanto mas pensaba en ello, mas se había dado cuenta de que para el, la música siempre ha sido un movimiento para alejarse de la realidad en vez de buscar un significado mas profundo a la vida.

Ahora ella creía que realmente la respuesta se encontraba en alguna parte de los nexos de amor que tenia por sus hijos, en el dolor que experimenta cuando se despierta en esa casa tan tranquila y se daba cuenta que ellos no estaban ahí. Pero incluso entonces, sabia que había algo mas.

Y de alguna manera, esperaba que sus hijos la ayudaran a encontrarlo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Shelby noto como el sol se reflejaba en el parabrisas de un carro que estaba estacionado junto a la cabaña.

Shelby se paro se su asiento, y en el momento en que salió al porche, Jonah ya estaba afuera del auto corriendo hacia ella. Su cabello no estaba peinado, sus lentes estaban torcidos, y sus brazos y piernas estaban flacos como lápices. Shelby sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, recordando otra vez cuanto se había perdido estos tres años.

"Mamá!"

"Jonah!" Shelby grito mientras cruzaba el camino arenoso que constituía de su jardín. Cuando Jonah salto a sus brazos, era todo lo que podía hacer para permanecer con equilibrio.

"Has crecido tanto," ella dijo.

"Y tu te has vuelto pequeña!" dijo Jonah. "Estas flaco ahora."

Shelby abrazo muy fuertemente a su hijo antes de ponerlo abajo. "Estoy feliz de que estés aquí"

"Yo también. Papa y Rachel pelearon todo el tiempo."

"Eso no es divertido."

Jonah puso sus lentes en el puente de su nariz. "¿Por qué no nos dejo volar papá?"

"¿Le preguntaste?"

"No."

"Tal vez deberías."

"No es importante. Solo estaba preguntándome"

Shelby sonrió. Se había olvidado que tan platicador su hijo puede ser.

"Hey, ¿es esta tu casa?"

"Esta es."

"Este lugar es asombroso!"

Shelby se pregunto si Jonah estaba siendo serio. Esta casa era todo menos asombroso. La cabaña era fácilmente la más vieja de la Playa Wrightsville y estaba en medio de dos casas gigantescas que han ido creciendo los últimos diez años, haciéndola ver más diminuta. La pintura esta resquebrajada, el techo había perdido muchas tejas, el porche se estaba pudriendo, no le sorprendería que la siguiente tormenta la mandara a volar, que no dudaba que le encantaría a los vecinos. Desde que se mudo, ninguna familia a hablado con el.

"¿Tú lo crees?"

"¿Osea? Esta junto a la playa. ¿Qué mas quisieras tener?" Dijo señalando hacia el océano. "¿Puedo ir a checarla?"

"Claro. Pero se cuidadoso. Y quédate atrás de la casa. No te vayas mas allá."

"Trato!"

Shelby lo observo trotar antes de voltear hacia su cuñado Leroy. Rachel había salido del carro, pero seguía pegado a el.

"Hola, Leroy," el dijo.

"Shelby." Se inclino para darle un rápido abrazo. "¿Estas bien?" el pregunto. "Te ves flaco."

"Estoy bien."

Detrás de el, Shelby noto como Rachel venia lentamente hacia ellos. Le llamo la atención lo mucho que ha cambiado desde la última foto que Hiram le envió. Se había ido la típica chica americana que ella recordaba, y en su lugar había una mujer con una rayo morado en su melena café, pintura de uñas negra, y ropa oscura. A pesar de las señas obvias de la rebelión adolescente, ella pensaba como se parecían tanto. Lo bueno, también. Era, pensó, tan encantadora como siempre. Ella aclaro su garganta. "Hola, cariño. Es bueno verte."

Cuando Rachel no contesto, Leroy la regaño. "No seas ruda. Tu mama esta hablando contigo. Di algo."

Rachel se cruzo de brazos. "Esta bien ¿Qué tal esto? No pienso tocar el piano para ti."

"Rachel!"Shelby podía escuchar la desesperación de Leroy.

"¿Qué?" Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Yo pensé que era mejor decir eso antes que otra cosa."

Antes de que Leroy pudiera contestar, Shelby sacudió la cabeza. La última cosa que quería era un argumento. "Esta bien, Leroy."

"Si, papa. _Esta bien,_" Rachel dijo, balanceándose. "Necesito estirar mis piernas. Voy por una caminata."

Como se iba apartando, Shelby vio a Leroy luchar con el impuso de llamarla. Al final, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

"¿Viaje largo?" ella pregunto, intentando aligerar el animo.

"No puedes ni imaginarlo."

Ella sonrió, pensando por un instante, que tan fácil era imaginarse ella yendo a visitarlos diario, Hiram, Leroy y ella en el mismo equipo, llevándose bien.

Excepto, claro, que no lo estaban.

Después de bajar todas las maletas, Shelby fue a la cocina, donde saco unos vasos con agua y hielo. Detrás de ella, escucho a Leroy entrar a la cocina y le paso el vaso de agua. A fuera, Jonah estaba alternativamente persiguiendo o siendo perseguido por las gaviotas que revoleteaban arriba.

"Se nota que Jonah se esta divirtiendo." Ella dijo.

Leroy dio un paso hacia la ventana. "El ha estado emocionado de venir por semanas." Ella dudo. "El te extraña."

"Yo también lo extraño."

"Lo se," ella dijo. Tomo un sorbo del vaso antes de mirar la cocina. "¿Asi que este es el lugar, huh? Tiene… carácter."

"Por carácter, asumo que has notado el techo con goteras y la falta de aire acondicionado."

Leroy le dedico una breve sonrisa.

"Se que no es mucho. Es tranquilo y puedo ver salir el sol."

"¿Y la iglesia te esta dejando quedarte aquí, gratis?"

Shelby asintió. "Pertenece a Carson Johnson. El era un artista local, y cuando falleció, el le dejo la casa a la iglesia. El Pastor Harris me esta dejando quedarme aquí hasta que este lista para vender."

"Asi que… ¿Cómo estar de regreso en casa? Me refiero, ¿a donde tus padres vivían, que? ¿A Tres cuadras de aquí?"

Siete, en realidad. Cerca. "Esta bien." Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Esta muy poblado ahora. Este lugar ha cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí."

"Todo cambia," ella dijo. Se inclino hacia la mesa, cruzando una pierna sobre otra. "Asi que cuando es el gran dia?" ella pregunto, cambiando el tema. "¿Para ti e Hiram?"

"Shelby… sobre eso."

"Esta bien," ella dijo, alzando una mano. "Estoy feliz que pudieran encontrar a alguien mas."

Leroy se le quedo mirando, preguntándose claramente sobre la aceptación de sus palabras o meterse en un territorio sensible

"En enero," finalmente dijo. "Y quiero que sepas que porque alguien mas nos va ayudar, no queremos que te salga de la vida de los niños. Te encantaría."

"Estoy segura que si," dijo, tomando un sorbo de su vaso. Bajo el vaso. "¿Como se sienten los niños al saber de esto?"

"A Jonah parece agradarle, pero a Jonah le gustan todos."

"¿Y Rachel?"

"Se lleva con ella como se lleva contigo."

Ella se rio antes de notar la expresión preocupada de el.

"¿Cómo esta realmente pasándolo?"

"No lo se," El suspiro. "Y creo que ella tampoco sabe. Ella esta en la etapa oscura, enojada con el mundo. Ignora su toque de queda, y casi todo el tiempo no puedo conseguir más que un '_lo que sea' _cuando trato de hablar con ella. Pensé que era como una típica adolescente, porque recuerdo como era yo… pero…" El negó con la cabeza. "¿Has visto como se viste, verdad? ¿Y su cabello y por dios ese feo rímel?"

"Mmm."

"¿Y?"

"Podría ser peor."

Leroy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cuando nada salía de ella, Shelby sabía que estaba bien. Cualquier fase que estuviera pasando, cualquier miedo de Leroy, Rachel seguía siendo Rachel.

"Eso creo," el concedió, antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No, Yo se que estas bien. Solo que ha sido muy difícil tratar con ella. Hay tiempos que es dulce como siempre. Como con Jonah. Aunque peleen como perros y gatos, ella todavía lo lleva al parque cada fin de semana. Y cuando el tenia problemas con matemáticas, ella le enseñaba cada noche. Lo cual es extraño, porque difícilmente esta pasando sus clases. Y no te he contado esto, pero le hize tomar los exámenes SATs en Febrero. Fallo todas las respuestas. ¿Sabes que tan inteligente debes ser para fallar todas las respuestas?"  
Cuando Shelby rio, Leroy se puso ceñudo. "No es gracioso."

"Es un poco gracioso."

"Tu no has tenido que lidiar con ella estoy últimos tres años."

Ella hizo una pausa. "Tienes razón. Lo siento." Alcanzo por su vaso de agua otra vez. "¿Qué dijo el juez sobre el robo en la tienda?"

"Lo mismo que te dije por teléfono," el dijo con una expresión resignada. "Si ella no se mete en mas problemas, será quitado de su expediente. Si lo vuelve a hacer, aunque…"

"Estas preocupado sobre esto," ella empezó.

Leroy se dio la vuelta. "No es la primera vez, ese es el problema," el confeso. "Ella admitió que robo el brazalete el año pasado, pero esta vez, ella dijo que estaba comprando varias cosas en la farmacia y que no podía agarrar todo, asi que metió el lápiz labial en su bolsillo. Ella pago por todo, y cuando ves el video, parece un simple error, pero…"

"Pero no estas seguro."

Cuando Leroy no contesto, Steve negó con la cabeza. "Ella no es perfil de ser unos de los _Americanos mas buscados. _Hizo un error. Y siempre ha tenido un buen corazón."

"Eso no significa que este diciendo la verdad ahora."

"Eso tampoco significa que este mintiendo."

"¿Asi que le crees?" Su expresión era entre una combinación de esperanza y escepticismo.

"Si," dijo ella. "Le creo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ella es una buena niña."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" El demando. Por primera vez, el sonaba enojado. "La ultima vez que pasaste un tiempo con ella fue cuando terminaba la secundaria." Le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba afuera de la ventana. Su voz era amarga. "Podías a ver regresado, lo sabias. Podías haber enseñado otra vez en Nueva York. No tenias que viajar alrededor del país, no tenias que haberte mudado aquí… podías ser todavía parte de sus vidas."

Sus palabras la lastimaron, y ella sabia que el estaba bien. Pero no había sido tan simple, por razones que ambos entendían, aunque ninguno las reconocería.

El silencio incomodo paso hasta que Shelby se aclaro la garganta. "Solo estaba tratando de decir que Rachel sabe diferenciar el bien y el mal. Lo mucho que diga que ella es independiente, yo creo que todavía es la persona que siempre ha sido. Lo que realmente importa, es que ella no ha cambiado."

Antes de que Leroy figuraba que significaba eso o en contestarle a su comentario, Jonah entro corriendo por la puerta delantera, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Mama! Encontre un taller muy genial! Vamos! Te lo quiero mostrar!"

Leroy alzo una ceja.

"Esta afuera," Shelby dijo. "¿Quieres verlo?"

"Es asombroso, papa."

Leroy se volteo a ver a Shelby y luego a Jonah. "No, esta bien." Contesto. "Eso suena como algo mas Madre-Hijo. Y además, ya tengo que irme."

"¿Ya?" Jonah pregunto.

Shelby sabia que tan difícil seria esto para Leroy, y ella contesto por el. "Tu mama tienen un largo camino de regreso. Y además, quiero llevarte al carnaval esta noche. ¿Podemos hacer eso mejor?"

Shelby noto como los hombros de Jonah se hundían por un momento.

"Supongo que eso esta bien," el le contesto.

Shelby y Jonah se fueron hacia el taller. Por los últimos tres meses, Shelby a pasado el tiempo ahí, alrededor de basura y pequeños pedazos de cristal, que Jonah estaba explorando. En el centro del taller había una gran mesa de trabajo con un cristal, pero Jonah estaba más interesado en las raras piezas de taxidermia, del anterior dueño de la casa. Que estaban incrustados en los estantes. Era difícil no quedar impresionado con la criatura mitad ardilla la mitad bajo.

"¿Qué son estas cosas?" pregunto Jonah.

"Se supone que es arte."

"Pensé que arte era pintar cosas o algo parecido."

"Lo es. Pero a veces arte también son otras cosas."

Jonah arrugo su nariz, observando la mitad conejo la mitad serpiente. "No se ve como arte."

Cuando Shelby sonrió, Jonah indico a la vidriera que estaba en la mesa de trabajo. "¿Esto era también de el?"

"En realidad, esa es mía. La estoy haciendo para la iglesia allá abajo en la calle. Se quemo el año pasado, y la ventana original fue destruida en el incendio."

"No sabia que podías hacer ventanas."

"Créelo o no, el artista que solía vivir acá me enseño como."

"¿El tío que hizo a los animales?"

"Ese mismo."

"¿Y lo conocías?"

Shelby se le unió a su hijo en la mesa. "Cuando era pequeña, me escabullía cuando se suponía que estaba estudiando la Biblia. El hizo la mayoría de las vidrieras por casi todas las iglesias de por acá. ¿Ves la imagen en la pared?" Shelby señalo a la pequeña fotografía de Risen Christ clavadas en uno de los libreros, fácil de perder en todo lio. "Con suerte, asi se vera cuando este acabada."

"Asombroso," Jonah dijo, y Shelby sonrió. Era obvio que esa era la nueva palabra favorita de Jonah, y se pregunto cuantas veces la escucharía este verano.

"¿Quieres ayudar?"

"¿Puedo?"

"Estaba esperando que si." Shelby le dio un codazo suave. "Necesito un buen asistente."

"¿Es difícil?"

"Yo tenia tu edad cuando empecé, asi que estoy seguro que podrás manejar."

Jonah cautelosamente recogo una pieza de vidrio y la examino, mirándolo a la luz, con una expresión seria. "Estoy seguro que puedo manejarlo, también."

Shelby sonrió. "¿Sigues yendo a la Iglesia?" pregunto ella.

"Si. Pero no es a la de antes. Es a la que a Pop (Hiram) le gusta ir. Y niega a salir, pero enseguida que nos vamos, ella va a Starbucks para salir con sus amigos. Eso hace enojar mucho a Papa."

"Eso pasa cuando los niños son adolescentes. Ellos prueban a sus padres."

Jonah puso el vidrio en la mesa. "Yo no," el dijo. "Siempre seré bueno. Pero no me gusta mucho la nueva iglesia. Asi que tal vez no iré a esa."

"Lo justo," ella pauso. "Escuche que no estas jugando futbol este otoño."

"No soy muy bueno."

"¿Y que? ¿Es divertido, verdad?"

"No cuando otros chicos se burlan de ti."

"¿Se burlan de ti?"

"Esta bien. No me molesta en absoluto."

"Ah," dijo Shelby.

Jonah arrastro sus pies, obviamente algo en su mente. "Rachel no lee las cartas que le envías, Mama. Y ella no toca el piano mas."

"Lo se," Shelby le contesto.

"Pop dice que tiene SPM"

Shelby casi se ahoga pero se compuso rápido. "¿Sabes que significa a eso?"

Jonah empujo sus gafas. "No soy un niño pequeño mas. Significa que tiene el síndrome de enojada con los hombres."

Shelby rio, revolviendo el cabello de Jonah. "¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a tu hermana? Creo que la vi yendo al festival."

"¿Podemos subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna?"

"A lo que quieras."

"Asombroso."

* * *

**HOLA GENTE HERMOSA! :D Aqui subiendoles otro capitulo perdon por tardarme en subirlo pero les explico el lunes me invito una amiga a irme a quedar a su casa a ver el carnaval de Santa Ana y les quiero decir que mugres huehues no deberian existir ¬¬ bueno y por eso el lunes no subi y el martes empeze a escribir la historia pero como se daran cuenta es demasiado larga para escribir y traducir! asi que a las 3.21 estoy subiendola porque acabo de acabar! :3 ahora tengo una pregunta**

**¿A quien quieren que ponga como la persona locamente enamorada del malo (Finn)? ¿Pero despues se da cuenta que le gusta el mejor amiga de Quinn? les digo que a quien me digan de la persona locamente enamorada sera tratado medio feo asi que perdon adelantado y tratare de subir un dia si y un dia no porque tambien estoy escribiendo la historia en ingles! :D**

**DEJEN UNOS PEQUEÑOS REVIEW NO ME ENOJO!**

**O LOS PERSIGUIRE EN SUS DULCES SUEÑOS! ¬¬**


End file.
